Human Hound
by NightWolf107
Summary: In Spartacus world there lived these creatures called Human Hounds. They are not fully animals for some can be tamed. Agron happened to be one, along with his brother. But after his brother died, Agron wanted to kill every roman he saw on sight. Then one of his kind was in pain. Something about this one seemed strange for when he saw him, he wanted to protect him maybe more.
1. It Begins With Death

_**This is my first story on this account so I hope you like it. Feel free to review or PM me for suggestions or thoughts. I won't be going with the story line I will pretty much make stuff up as I go so don't hate me for going off track xD.**_

In the time of the romans, there lived these creatures called Human Hounds. They are not much different from humans, but they have greater senses than a regular human being. They can smell their prey from miles away even with the stench of bloody dead bodies all around. Don't bother whispering for they can hear you. They are ten times faster, so don't run if you come by one. They have eyes like an eagle, for they can see the sweat on your skin when you lie. They have super strength and can lift tons. Their sense of smell is great like a wolf's nose.

Some of these creatures can be tamed and can have a more mature brain and can be taught many languages. But those who lose their minds to the forest, are long gone from this world. They growl and snarl at everything in their path. They don't trust anyone unless you are of their kind.

Spartacus and his group happened to come by two. Their names were Agron and Duro. They were twin brothers who did everything together. They were always by eachothers side no matter what. Spartacus saved them from the romans who were planning to use them as if they were just animals. He found them chained up and bruised. Agron snarled and growled at Spartacus because he thought he was a roman. But when Spartacus freed them, they knew they could trust him. Ever since that day, Agron and Duro have been loyal to them. Then one tragic day, Duro gave his life saving his brother.

Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, and Duro decided to go hunting. Agron and Duro were, as usual, wrestling each other and trying to be the first one to catch their prey. They always made everything a competition. They were too distracted to smell the scents of romans approaching. In one quick second, they were fighting against a group of romans who were patrolling by the road. Everything happened so fast. Spartacus lept and sliced a roman's head off. Crixus pulled out his sword and impaled a man and quickly turned around and stabbed another one charging at him from behind. Agron and Duro fought side by side, killing every man that charges. But one man, Agron did not see, charged and lifted up his sword to stab him, but Duro saw him and yelled out Agron's name while running and pushed his brother out of the way and taking the blow. The stab was fatal and nothing could save him.

"DURO!" Agron screamed with anger and killed the one who wounded his brother. After the roman fell limp, he rushed to his brother's side pulling his head in his lap.

"You fool, I should be the one in your place." Agron said.

"You're calling me a fool when you forget to watch from behind." Duro said laughing a little but quickly coughing out blood.

"Don't speak brother, for you are quickly losing to the afterlife." Agron spoke his voice just below a whisper.

"The afterlife will take me either way, and I will be free from this world. I long to see you there too brother." Duro said taking his last breath. Agron shook his brother trying to keep him from leaving this world, but the color in his eyes were fading away. Agron held his brother roaring with rage and sadness. His eyes turning red but quickly fading back to it's color when he looked at his brother's lifeless body. He held their foreheads together and cried.

Spartacus and Crixus watched from a distance for they knew not to interfere. Crixus was not very fond of the two German brothers, but he knew how loss had felt when Naevia was taken from him. Spartacus lost his wife to the romans, and quickly after that he wanted to seek revenge. He would have to look after Agron and make sure he doesn't kill himself charging into the nearest household.

They stood there for awhile in silence. Then they could hear more voices up ahead. "Agron we must go, more romans are coming!" Spartacus said preparing to draw his sword.

Agron growled and said "Let them come, for I shall kill them all with my hands."

"No, we can not take them, we must hurry and get back to our home, there we will bury your brother and soon the time will come when you can avenge him." Spartacus said putting his hand on his shoulder. Agron hesitated for a bit, but slowly nodded shortly after. He put one of his arms under his back and the other under his legs and picked up his brother. Then they started to walk back.

They got back to their home and were greeted with smiles and open arms. But their faces fell when they saw the body in Agron's arms and the look of nothing but anger and pain. The people cleared a path for them. They went straight to the healing chambers to clean his lifeless brother up and prepare him for his burial.

Agron grabbed a wet cloth and gently rubbed the wound on Duro's chest. Then he cleaned up the blood on his arms, legs, and finally his face. Agron gazed at his brother's face hoping to see him open his eyes and smile. But nothing happened. He finally finished preparing his brother then picked him up again and went to the spot where others were buried.

Spartacus and the others were already waiting for Agron. There were torches lit and a hole in the ground where Duro will soon lay for eternity.

Agron walked slowly towards them then gently lowered his brother into the ground. Once he was in, Agron threw in a necklace his mother wore. Ever since she died Agron wore it. He insisted Duro to wear it too, but he refused because he knew Agron needed it more than he did. Now he wanted Duro to have it and in return he took Duro's necklace and wore it so he wouldn't forget his brother. Spartacus and Crixus began to fill the hole with dirt. Agron watched until the last piece of dirt was thrown upon his brother's grave.

Then he turned and walked back to his chambers. When inside, he stood there, taking in what just happened that day. The hunt, when the romans came, Duro sacrificing himself, the burial, his necklace. Agron clenched his fists with anger and began punching the wall. He didn't care if it hurt, if it made his knuckles bleed, or if his hands broke, he let out all his anger not caring of what he was doing to his body. Finally he stopped realizing the hole in the wall. He sat down on his hard bed and buried his face in his hands. Then he felt his hair. He and his brother had the same hairstyle, stands of braids pulled back behind their head. He gripped them then started to undo them. He didn't want to look like his brother. He didn't want to remember what happened. So he cut them. He cut it short until he didn't look like his brother. Afterwards he laid on his bed and for a long time he couldn't go to sleep. But sooner or later he drifted off with his brother's death replaying in his mind.

Spartacus and the others began to worry. It has been days since Duro's death and no one has caught sight of Agron. They knew not to mess with him but they would have to if he wasn't going to eat or drink and likely kill himself.

Just when Spartacus had enough and was going to drag Agron's ass out here if he had to, Agron appeared from his room and came into view. Everyone stared, especially at his hair since it didn't look like his brother's anymore. Agron walked straight to Spartacus ignoring the stares he could feel on his back.

"I think I am ready to join you and the others now." Agron said.

"Are you sure brother?" Spartacus asked. There was silence then a sigh from Agron.

"Yes, but you promise I will see till romans end?" Agron said smiling.

"I promise we will both see the romans perish before us" Spartacus said handing Agron a drink. They toasted and everyone cheered.

After a few drinks and friendly battles, everyone returned to their chambers for some rest. It left the night quiet and calm. Nothing made a sound, not even crickets could be heard. It was the night Agron thought he could finally sleep well, until the howl came.

It was loud and sounded like it was in pain. Agron flew up from his bed and quickly grabbed his sword. He ran outside to see the others awake.

"I recall you heard it too." Agron said.

"Do you know what creature would make such a sound?" Spartacus asked turning to Agron.

"Yes, it is of my kind. It sounded in pain. Spartacus we must help it, I can not turn back from instinct." Agron pleaded. Spartacus hesitated but nodded.

"Alright, we shall help."

"Spartacus, we do not know if creature can be trusted. What if it is a trap? What if there are romans waiting for us and using his kind to draw us out?" Crixus said taking a step beside Spartacus.

"No matter what the situation is, I have told Agron that we will go to aid. It is in our nature to help others not turn away from what we could stop from happening." Spartacus said turning to face Crixus.

"I know where your heart is Spartacus, but what happens when we lose people to something that was not even real?" Crixus said.

"What would you do if Naevia was there? Would you turn away from it because of fear?" Spartacus asked. He knew this would affect Crixus, and it did.

Crixus sighed but gave in. They all agreed they were going and began to prepare.

"Alright, I will take few men with me and the rest will stay and guard the camp. Agron, you and some men will stay with me and find the creature who is in pain. Crixus, you and the others will scout ahead for any romans or others that could be lurking near there." Spartacus said. They all agreed and left the camp.

Spartacus, Agron, and a few other men were heading in the direction where they heard the howl, when another one came. This one sounded more painful than the last one and much more closer. The howl had an affect on Agron since he whimpered at the sound and then took off at full speed toward the direction from which it came.

"Agron stop!" Spartacus yelled and followed after.


	2. The Special One

_**Hey I'm back! I hope you guys are liking this so far. If you want me to improve something or have suggestions, feel free to PM me or send a review.**_

"Agron, wait!" Spartacus yelled trying to catch up with his friend. But he didn't stop, he just kept going. The howl was closer this time. The voice inside his head told him that he had to keep going, or a life may be lost.

So he kept running. The closer he got, the more he can smell the blood coming from the creature. He just had an urge to save this person. It was like it was pulling him towards this being and he didn't have the strength to pull away. He could hear Spartacus behind him calling to him to stop, but he couldn't, he had to save this person, it was in his blood.

He finally made it, to the spot where the painful howl came. But what he saw was something he didn't have words for. Bodies, of his kind, were chained to the trees, no life was left in them. Agron took a step back not believing what his eyes are showing him. So many of his kind were dead, tortured for what they are and not seen for what is truly inside of them. Agron had to find this survivor, there was still hope that he was alive.

He could hear Spartacus come to a halt behind him, probably taking in the gruesome scene. He must have understood what Agron was feeling (well not completely) because he came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Agron..." he started to say but was quickly cut off by Agron interrupting.

"He still breathes, Spartacus. I can feel it, we can still save him." He turned to face Spartacus. "We need to save him, something about this one is special, I can feel it somehow. Please Spartacus, I am begging you to not give up, not now. Please." Agron pleaded.

For a moment, Spartacus could see that spark of hope inside Agron and he knew what he must do. So he nodded and continued to look for this "special" one.

The rest of the men finally caught up and Spartacus gave them the orders to spread out and find anything moving or breathing. So they did.

Agron used his greater hearing sense to hear the breathing of this person. He picked up something close to faint and followed it. He quickly sped up his pace when he knew he was close.

Then he found him.

His neck seemed to be chained to the tree along with his wrists. There were slashes and open wounds on his chest, who knows what the rest of his body looked like. His long hair was covering his face, it was hard to tell if he was alive, but the small rising of his chest gave it away.

Agron quickly went to his side and proceeded to set him free. But when he touched the chains around his neck, he flinched back by the slight pain it gave him.

"Dammit, iron." Agron said. Iron was harmful to Human Hounds. There was a chemical inside them that was harmful to their skin, it felt like a sunburn except more painful.

He could see the burn marks on his neck and wrists and wondered how this hound is still alive. He knew if he tried to remove the chains, he would harm himself, so he called the only person he could.

"Spartacus, Spartacus over here!" Agron called and waited till his friend was by his side. Spartacus was eyeing the creature before him. For a second he thought he was dead but little movement caught his eye and he knew he was not gone yet.

"These chains are iron and bring much pain to us. I can't remove them so I need your help to do so." Agron said. Spartacus agreed and went to remove the chains until the hound suddenly snapped and snarled at him. This caught Spartacus off guard so he practically leapt back.

The two friends stared at the now fully awake creature. He must be pretty strong judging by how much pain he can take and the powerful growl he could make.

Spartacus went to say something, probably try to calm him down, but Agron held up his hand and growled back himself. This seemed to get the creatures attention for he now growled at Agron. Agron growled back; it seemed like they were communicating. For a couple of minutes it was just them two growling back and forth until the one chained up finally backed down. Agron gave a nod to Spartacus telling him it was safe to remove the chains.

So Spartacus took his word and carefully started to undo the chains. He went for the neck first for it seemed that one hurt the most. Then he proceeded with his wrists. After he was free the hound went to stand up but since the iron weakened his strength he quickly began to fall back, but with Agron's speed, he caught him just before he hit the ground. Now that he was really close, Agron could see that his leg was broken and that his back too had slashes and was cut and bruised. His arm looked to be twisted and must have been uncomfortable when his wrist was tied to the tree.

Agron gently picked him up bridal style and proceeded to carry him back to camp. But voices ahead told them things might get bloody. As predicted romans appeared and you didn't have to count to see that they were both out numbered. The man in Agron's arms whimpered and tried to bury himself in his chest. Something in Agron snapped. He suddenly wanted to keep him close. He didn't want to let go. So when the romans came closer, he could feel rage rising from inside of him; he gripped the man tighter assuring him he was not letting them take him.

Spartacus must have heard his whimper for he drew his sword, ready to fight.

"What are you doing with my hound?" the one in front said.

"I'm afraid this hound no longer serves you." Spartacus said.

"I paid with coins for this pathetic creature, I assure you he belongs to me, and I guarantee you I will see him back in his cage." the roman said drawing his sword.

Agron growled at the word pathetic and just wanted to rip his head off. Spartacus must have read his mind because he was about to attack when and arrow went through the roman. They all turned to see Crixus and his men standing there. One of his men was holding a bow with another arrow ready. Now it was the romans who were outnumbered.

"Spartacus, you and Agron go back to camp, we will stay here and have a little fun with these ones." Crixus said earning a laugh from his men.

"I expect you back by supper." Spartacus said grinning. Crixus nodded and signaled his men to attack. Spartacus and Agron quickly ran back to camp before any roman could see them escape.

When they got there Agron immediately went to the healing chamber. Healers were there ready to help anyway they can. But the hound wouldn't let them. He would growl and snap at anyone who would go near him, well almost everyone. Agron came up to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, no harm will come to you." Agron said gently.

The man slowly calmed down and gripped Agron's hand back. They began to clean his wounds from the front, then the back. They examined his twisted arm and said that it will be fine as long as he doesn't put too much was fine until they came to his broken leg. The healers looked uncertain if they should touch it. So they looked to Agrob for help. Agron understood and placed to hands on the man's shoulders pressing down with enough force to hold him there but not enough to hurt him. When Agron saw the confused yet panicked face, he smiled sadly and spoke in their tongue what they needed to do.

The man agreed and braced for the pain that was about to come.

_Snap!_ "AAAHH!" He yelled and tried to get away. He didn't want this pain.

_Snap!_ It was over. Now he whimpered, and that brought sadness in Agron's eyes. He saw how he shook and he was quickly getting a fever. Agron couldn't resist, it was like he was forced to do it.

He bent down and embraced the man. He put one of his hands on his head pushing it onto his shoulder.

First the hound froze, but slowly hugged back.

The others saw this and left to give them time alone. Some might say it was because they were of the same kind. Some might say Agron felt bad for the creature. But only one knew why Agron acted this way, and that one was Spartacus.


	3. Nasir

_**Sorry this one took longer, I recently had an important test to take and it slowed me down. School sucks, but we need the education. I'm guessing you know I don't update daily.**_

Agron awoke to the smell of smoke. He immediately jumped up coughing for the room was filled with dark clouds and the heat was quickly rising. He noticed that he was still in the healing chambers, but something was wrong.

The man wasn't there.

Agron grabbed his belt and sword and quickly rushed out of the room. He looked around to see everyone running trying to put the fire out. Apparently someone put fire to the place, but the question was who?

Agron's question was answered when Romans burst into the camp. The man leading them looked familiar, but Agron was sure he had never met this man in his life. But it suddenly hit him, he was probably a relative of the leader back when they were rescuing the hound, which he still didn't know where he was at.

"Fucking Romans." Agron muttered glaring at them.

"Who's in charge here?!" the man yelled. Spartacus stepped up and said "That would be me."

The roman took a few steps forward. Agron growled a warning and immediately stepped in front of Spartacus going in between them.

"Get outta my way you pathetic dog!" the roman spat. That made Agron growl even more showing his canine teeth.

"Stand down Agron." Spartacus said putting a hand on his shoulder. Agron slowly stepped back.

"What do you want?" Spartacus said.

"You killed my son, you took what was mine, I want it back or..." he said pointing around, "everyone here is slaughtered, and I'll make sure you live to see it all." the man said grinning.

Spartacus glared then turned to Agron. "Where is your friend?" he asked.

Agron looked at him with wide eyes and said "You are surely not going to hand him over to these fucks?"

"Don't worry, he is not going anywhere. I need you to make sure he's safe."

"That's going to be a problem seeing that he has disappeared." Agron said.

"Was he not with you all night?" Spartacus asked. By the look Agron gave him, he knew the answer. Spartacus sighed and said "Find him then see him to safety."

Agron nodded then took off.

"Where is your dog going?" the roman asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now we will not be handing over him, but what I will be handing over is your life to the afterlife." Spartacus said drawing his sword.

"So be it." he said and then they attacked.

Meanwhile, Agron was roaming the place looking for his friend when he heard a snapping of a twig behind him. He growled and turned just in time to dodge the attack. He smirked to see that this would be a easy win. He stepped aside when the man attacked again. He decided to have a little fun.

Not laying one finger on him while jumping around, Agron smirked, amused that he was making the roman look like a fool. But with all this distraction, he never noticed the rustling of the bushes, the pull back of the bow, and the release.

He cried out as the arrow went through his shoulder barely missing his heart.

He tried to stay up, but his legs gave out, and was soon met with the dirt on the ground.

The roman put his foot on his chest keeping him down.

"Who's the fool now?" the roman said bringing his sword up, ready to plunge it into Agron's chest.

Agron closed his eyes and waited for his death to come. But it never did.

He opened his eyes to see the roman on the floor. A man was hovering over him. Agron leaned on his elbows now realizing who his savior was.

"You." he said. The man looked back and grinned. The roman under him stirred and the man leaned down to finish him off. He did that by twisting his neck.

Afterwards, he held out a hand to Agron to help him up. Agron gratefully took it. He winced gripping his shoulder, forgetting that the arrow was still in him. The hound gently touched it whining at it caused Agron and nearly his life. Then he growled remembering that the bow man was still out there.

They both walked back to camp, still cautious of their surroundings. When they got their, there was no fighting. By the many lifeless roman bodies on the ground, Agron could tell Spartacus had won. Spartacus spotted them and quickly walked over seeing that his closest friend was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Damn roman, would have died if he hadn't been watching over." Agron said smiling at his friend.

Spartacus looked to the other man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have saved a life today, I am grateful." Then he turned to his people and shouted, "We have been victorious, let us celebrate!" Cheers were heard throughout the camp and the wine they had took from the romans was quickly passed around. Spartacus turned back to two men and spoke "Seek the healing chambers, you are in need of immediate attention." Agron nodded and they both took of to the healing chamber.

While walking Agron asked in their language_ "Why did you leave without waking me?"_

The man looked at Agron and replied "_I sensed the romans and was hoping I could lead them away, I see that I had failed."_

Agron grinned at him and said "_Next time we go together."_

They both laughed and continued walking. Just before they went inside, Agron asked "_I've been longing to know your name."_

The man hesitated, but then said _"My name is Nasir."_

Agron nodded then proceeded to walk.


	4. I'll Teach You

_**You probably hate me right now. Sorry, schedule is busy and might just get worse.**_

"Agron."

"Ag..grun?"

"No, Agron." Agron and Nasir were currently sitting in their chambers (they share since Agron is the only one Nasir trusts besides Spartacus). Agron decided that it was time to teach Nasir english. Talking to others, besides Agron, appeared to be difficult to Nasir since he doesn't speak their tongue.

"Agro..ronn." Nasir said. He was starting to get frustrated since he couldn't even say his only friend's name correctly.

_"You are getting better, now again but say it at once_." Agron said.

Nasir nodded and tried again. "Agro.." just before he said it, Crixus came in and told Agron that Spartacus was calling his presence.

Agron looked back at Nasir and said "We will resume later." then he left.

Apparently Spartacus wanted Agron to help with training. He easily agreed, he was in the mood for shoving faces into the sand.

Nasir walked out seeing Agron and Spartacus training with two men who seemed to be losing.

He walked over to a pillar and stood watching the swift movements by Agron and Spartacus. He did not notice that his eyes lingered more to Agron.

Nasir watched with curiosity and confusion. Why would men need to use sticks as defense when you can rip their throats or snap their neck. All the weight will just tire them out.

Again he saw the skinner man's face meet the sand. It was easy to see that the man used the same form when he went to attack. His eyes would linger to where he would make contact with, then he would step with his left foot first. While doing that he would swing his sword trying to hit the shoulder. He would stumble a little but make a full turn then lunge again stepping with his right. Another attack dodged. All this man is doing is stepping, attack, lunge, step with opposite foot, and attack again.

Every attempt was a fail and Nasir could easily see the man getting tired out. But Agron on the other hand, he seemed to be amused by this. Agron barely broke a sweat.

"Ha, my mother can swing a sword better than you." Agron taunted. That seemed to break a nerve in the man's brain. He full on lunged and swung his sword. But Agron swiftly moved aside letting the man yet again be face to face with the sand.

"You let anger control the way you attack, therefore you are clumsy. Try changing your strategies, be unpredictable." Agron said holding a hand out for the man. He took it and nodded then went to go get some water.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Spartacus said nodding towards Nasir.

Agron looked and made eye contact with Nasir. Nasir quickly averted his eyes from him looking somewhere else. Agron chuckled and called his name.

"Nasir!" Nasir looked back to Agron.

"Come over here." Nasir nodded and walked towards the men.

"_I'll teach you to wield a sword."_ Agron said handing Nasir a practice sword.

"_Why would I need a sword when I have hands?"_ Nasir said.

_"Because swords are more likely to kill faster than bare hands._" Agron replied.

Nasir nodded and understood.

_"Here, hold the sword like this."_ Agron showed Nasir how to hold the sword by placing his hands in the correct spot. This felt odd to Nasir since he never held a sword.

_"Good now, swing it like this."_ Agron swung his sword with Nasir following him.

"_Looks like we have ourselves a fast learner, now make an attempt."_

Nasir nodded and lunged towards Agron, but before he swung he faked a turn and hit his side.

Agron was shocked but smiled. "_Are you sure you've never wielded a sword?"_ Agron asked.

Nasir nodded and grinned. He had been watching others train and quickly picked up their movements.

Spartacus walked up to them, having to seen everything and asked "Nasir is learning quickly, but still no match for me and Crixus."

"Is that a challenge my friend?" Agron asked.

Spartacus nodded "What do you say, me and Crixus vs. you and your friend Nasir?"

Agron looked to Nasir for approval. Nasir agreed and Agron told Spartacus they accept the challenge.

A few seconds later, a crowd surrounded them cheering for either side. The four men stood on opposite sides and prepared to duel.

_"Remember, look for their weaknesses, find their routine."_ Agron said.

"Hey, no speaking in your tongue." Spartacus said grinning.

"You know very well he can't speak ours." Agron replied.

They both shared smiles and began.

It started with Crixus lunging at Nasir, but he quickly dodged. Agron was easily matched with Spartacus. It took a while for one of them to fall, which was Agron, but while on the ground, he swiped his leg under Spartacus causing him to join him on the ground.

Meanwhile Crixus makes many attempts to bring Nasir down, but Nasir was smarter than him and faster.

Nasir took Agron's advice and looked for his weaknesses and strategy. Crixus lunged first then swung. He quickly recovered after he would stumble, but still keep the same routine. His weakness seems to be his hip since he leaves that spot unprotected and open.

Nasir waits until Crixus lunges again, but this time he swings his sword towards his hip and making Crixus lose his balance and fall. The crowd cheered at Nasir's victory.

Agron and Spartacus were still at it, swinging their swords, dodging attacks. Until, Agron made the mistake of misplacing his foot causing him to lose balance. Spartacus took the opportunity to swiftly knock out his sword and push him down.

"You are getting better my friend, but your foot betrays you." Spartacus laughed.

Agron laughed with him and stood up. He looked towards Nasir seeing his victory.

"I see you defeated the mighty Crixus." Agron said.

"Little one got lucky." Crixus said grinning. "He will be a fine fighter."

"_I took your word, he's easy to spot._" Nasir said. Agron laughed. Questioning looks were cast at them.

"What did he say?" Crixus asked.

"He says that you show your openings very well."

"I am a skilled fighter, I have no weaknesses." Crixus said. That made Agron and Nasir snicker. "You think this is funny?" he said crossing his arms.

"Stand down Crixus." Spartacus said. "They are right, you show too much, that's something you need to work on. Besides, everyone knows you leave an opening to your hip, they just don't dare to make an attempt."

The three smiled while Crixus huffed and stormed away.

Just then a scream was let out. Everyone turned toward the sound. One of the men had killed a woman.

Nasir caught something in the corner of his eye. Slow movement and too suspicious. He looked to see another man draw his sword and head towards Agron.

Immediately Nasir picked up a sword and shouted "AGRON!" and threw it towards him.

Agron looked just in time to duck. The sword went through the man's chest killing him.

Meanwhile Spartacus took care of the other man. Something caught his eye and he checked to see what it was. When he picked it up, he grew angry and through it on the ground for everyone to see.

"Roman coins! They were traitors, taking payment from the enemy!"

Agron searched his attacker and finding the same coins found on the other.

"There could be others, how do we know who to trust?" a woman said.

Spartacus thought "We search everyone, anyone who is to be found with these, are to be killed."

Some of Spartacus trusted men started to search the people.

"_I am grateful you saved my life_." Agron said to Nasir.

"_You are my friend, you would've returned the favor." _

They both smiled at each other, and for a moment, Agron found himself not looking away from those beautiful eyes. He loved that smile that was shown on this beautiful man's face.

Nasir didn't know why Agron was staring at him but he couldn't look away either. Only when Spartacus was approaching that they both got out of their "moment".

"Nasir, that was amazing, where did you learn to do that? Spartacus asked.

Nasir looked to Agron telling him to translate for him. Agron nodded and translated for Nasir.

"He said that he found it faster to throw a sword at the enemy than to throw it at me and catch it. He was observing two men throwing spears and twisted sword fighting with spear throwing."

Spartacus nodded understanding. "You are very clever Nasir, we could use that." Spartacus said patting Nasir onto the shoulder.

"Oh and Agron, did you notice that Nasir spoke your name in our tongue?"

Agron looked to Nasir and realized that he did moments ago.

"Nasir, you spoke."

Nasir nodded blushing a little.

Agron gripped both Nasir's shoulders telling him "You are truly amazing." They both smiled and for the first time Agron felt something inside of him that he just couldn't explain. It confused him and he was anxious to find out.

"Spartacus, we found more roman coins!" one of his men said.

Spartacus looked angrily "Who is the traitor that should be punished?" he asked.

The man was hesitant, he didn't want to believe it, but it was possible. "I believe the traitor is...Nasir."


	5. Who Are You

Sorry this took long. School just ended, phone sucks to upload on. When Agron and Nasir speak, they are speaking in their language.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That can't be possible!" Agron said angrily.

"Jemelin, are you sure you found those in Nasir's chambers?" Spartacus asked. He tried really hard to believe that Nasir was innocent, but...he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm afraid so." And with those words, the trust Nasir had with Spartacus, was gone.

"Put him behind bars." Spartacus said looking away. Some of his men looked surprised.

"But sir, you said the traitors were to be killed." Jemelin said.

Spartacus looked to Jemelin, hatred and...anger in his eyes. He walked slowly towards him until their noses touched."Are you questioning my orders!?" he spat harshly.

Jemelin stuttered with fear "N..no sir."

"Good, now put this...thing...behind bars." Jemelin nodded. He went up to Nasir and gripped his arm while pulling. Nasir tried pulling out of his death grip until another man gripped his other arm.

Agron then stepped between the men, tugging the man's hand off of Nasir. "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him." he said through gritted teeth.

"Agron stand down, he is a traitor, and traitors are to be dealt with." Spartacus said.

"How could you think Nasir is working for the Romans!? He has shown nothing but loyalty to you! He has saved my life twice! Who are you to throw him out!" Agron shouted shaking violently. His breathing had become shallow and quick. Desperately holding on to the animal inside him, he continued. "If I were to betray you, would you throw me out? Treat me like an animal, something that YOU COULD JUST TOSS AROUND, LIKE I DON'T MATTER TO ANYONE! LIKE. I. AM. NOTHING!"

No response.

"WOULD YOU!?"

"ENOUGH! He is a TRAITOR, and he will pay for what HE. HAS. DONE! Just be grateful that I decided to let him live. I could easily finish him off!"

"If Nasir is to be imprisoned, then I will go with him." Agron said. Everyone was quiet. From all the shouting, they were all scared. Even some of the men were frightened by Agron and Spartacus outburst.

Spartacus looked to Agron, and with his final words he spoke "Since you decided to defend..it..you will join him. You will starve, you will be allowed no drink, no warmth. You will surely die in that cell." with that Spartacus walked off with Crixus trailing behind.

"You will pay for what you have done SPARTACUS! I will get out of there and I will KILL you MYSELF!" Agron and Nasir were dragged into the cell, away from the crowd. Agron's screams could still be heard.

* * *

"Spartacus I believe you have made a wrong decision." Crixus said.

"So, you're going to take that animal's side too!"

Crixus sighed. "His name is Nasir, and he is the animal who you saved and trusted. What is going on in your head, you're acting like a Roman yourself."

"Don't EVER say that name to me, don't EVER compare me to a roman. They took EVERYTHING from me AND from you!"

Crixus looked down. He was confused to what was standing in front of him, it surely wasn't the man he had met and come to befriend.

"Spartacus, I believe that Nasir is innocent and that someone in our camp, has betrayed you. Nasir would never go near a roman, unless to kill. You saw him when he was tied to a tree, he was frightened, weak, and helpless. They tortured him, used him for their own pleasures and you call him the animal?"

"Spartacus, I don't know who you are right now, but the friend I met in that arena, would feel sympathy and he would stop at nothing to find his innocence, because he never wanted to see another man get stripped of his freedom. But...but now YOU have taken that away from him. YOU are no longer seen as a friend, but an enemy...a threat to everyone, to Nasir, and to Agron."

Crixus then left leaving Spartacus confused, guilty, and full of shame.

* * *

Nasir and Agron were currently in the cell they were surely to spend the rest of their lives in. Out of anger, Agron had spent the past five minutes punching the bars and shouting. Nasir had been silently watching, blaming himself for everything.

"Why did I have to bring Agron into my cruel life? I should have known that no matter where I go or who I would trust, there will always be people who would hurt me, and those who I bring along would get killed."

Agron then stopped punching and shouting. He had heard Nasir's every word. He turned to him and slowly walked towards him. He then sat next to Nasir, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nasir then put his head on Agron's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, you have done nothing wrong. As long as I'm here, no one will come to harm you." He then felt a wet substance drop on his shoulder.

Nasir was crying.

That only made Agron tightened his grip and the animal inside of him whined. He wanted to comfort Nasir, to bring back that beautiful smile, but he didn't know what to do. So he just stayed like that, holding Nasir.

"I promise, I'll always be by your side. I will never harm you." Nasir started to shake and cry louder. He turned to where his whole body was facing Agron's and buried his face in his neck. Agron moved his hands to where his left was on Nasir's back his right holding his head.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Nasir drifted off to sleep. Then and only then, did Agron let a single tear roll down his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry it was short, I was in a rush, but I wanted to get something uploaded before I had to go. Listening to music can set you in the mood sometimes. I'm thinking of uploading chapters every Wednesday if I can, but it will sometimes be my other story.


	6. Seeing the Truth

"LET US OUT!" Agron shouted banging his fists against the _bars._ They've been locked in the cell for three days now. They've had no food, water, warmth. Spartacus still believed Nasir was a traitor and responsible for the romans attacking their home.

"ARGG!" He shouted and banged one more time before moving back to where Nasir was sat with his knees to his chest and his head hanging low.

"It's no use Agron, they're too stubborn to see the truth." Nasir's said looking up to meet Agron's gaze.

Agron frowned seeing the pain in Nasir's eyes. He was weak and ill, soon he'll die if he didn't get the help he needed. But that was what kept Agron going, he needed to get help, he needed Nasir to stay alive.

"Don't lose hope my friend, I promise you will see the light of day, but not behind bars." Agron said giving him a soft smile.

That lifted Nasir's hopes just a little, enough for him to carry on.

Crixus stood watching for any signs of movement over the wall. He thought back three days ago when Nasir and Agron were locked up. He remembered the hurt and betrayal look Spartacus had when he found out Nasir was a traitor.

"But he's not." He murmured to himself. Crixus saw the hurt and fear in the boys' eyes as he was accused of making arrangements with the romans.

Something wasn't right. How could Nasir hide something so secretive when he was found with nothing on him. No bags, weapons, he barely had any clothes on.

Something wasn't right.

Crixus got up and headed towards Nasir and Agron's chambers.

Spartacus was pacing back in forth in his chambers. He couldn't get this feeling out of his head. It felt wrong, like he did something that wasn't right.

Then he thought back to Nasir and Agron; he thought back to what Crixus said. He was sure he did what was right for himself and his people. They were traitors, there was clear evidence.

But the feeling was still there, and it was quickly growing stronger.

"What is wrong with me!?" He shouted and punched the wall. The pain was numbed by the anger and confusion going through his mind.

Something told him this wasn't right. Something else is going on here, but what?

He finally decided to head towards Nasir and Agron's chambers to see if their is anything else he can find.

Crixus arrived and began looking around for anything out of the ordinary. There was really nothing to look at, only one bed and Agron's clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Spartacus said while drawing his sword.

Crixus spun around while putting his hands up showing him he was unarmed.

"I would ask you the same." Crixus said eyeing the sword.

Spartacus hesitated but lowered his sword. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could find regarding Nasir's betrayal. Something isn't right, I-I just feel that they're not the enemies." Spartacus said.

"I'm glad you finally see that. I've looked everywhere but I can't find anything. There's barely anything here, how could they hide something so out of ordinary?"

"That's because they didn't hide anything at all."

Spartacus and Crixus spun around to face Jemelin standing at the entrance.

"How could you know that?" Spartacus asked .

"I think you already know the answer." He said smiling.

"So you're the traitor all along." Crixus said inching closer.

"Take another step and I'll have your head." Jemelin said holding up a sword he had hidden behind his back. The sword was clearly a romans' since it looked nothing like the ones they had.

"What did they promise you, freedom, pleasure, a mountain full of riches? They are nothing but lieing fucks. They'll only stab you in the back when they get the chance." Spartacus said drawing his own sword."

Jemelin chuckled and said, "They had given me more than you'll ever receive. I am praised and worshipped by the woman. Gold rains down from the heavens and into my hands. Staying here is just a waste of my time."

"Romans will never change. They'll always be savages and greedy bastards." Crixus said.

"Once I've brung them your head, they'll think I'm a god!" He shouted and lunged towards Spartacus.

Agron and Nasir heard footsteps heading towards them. Agron quickly stepped in front of Nasir in a protective stance while growling.

The footsteps came closer until they stopped in front of their cell and unlocked it.

"Crixus?" Agron said.

"Hurry! Spartacus is in danger!" Crixus looked horrible. His faced filled with deep cuts and gashes, blood covering him entirely. He seemed to be holding his arm close to his chest,

"Are you alright?" Agron said trying to examine him closer.

"I'm fine, Spartacus needs you." He said putting his uninjured hand on Agron's shoulder.

"No, after what he's done to me and Nasir, why should I help him?" He said anger growing inside of him.

"Spartacus was only blind to the truth. His anger and frustration took over him. Deep down I know he still trusts you."

Agron looked at Crixus and seemed to be debating whether he should go or stay.

"Agr-on. Pl-ease." Nasir said.

Agron turned around to see Nasir pale and weak barely holding himself on the wall. Agron's heart fell at the sight of him.

He turned back to Crixus and nodded. "I'll help him only if you help Nasir." Crixus nodded seeming to understand.

With that Agron left the cell in search of Spartacus.

"Open your eyes! Can't you see they're just using you!" Spartacus shouted while desperately trying to block the swings directed at his head. He's trained with Jemelin before, they know each other's weaknesses.

"Stand still! I would very much like to see your head on my blade!"

Spartacus tried to land a blow on Jemelin, but he would block it every time. He was getting tired and frustrated. Jemelin was skilled and faster than him, he had the advantage.

Soon Spartacus got caught off guard and Jemelin took that opportunity to knock his sword out of his hand and kick him to the ground.

"Looks like you're not as great as they say." He chuckled and raised his sword towards his head.

Spartacus closed his eyes, prepared to take his final breath.

But the blow never came.

He opened his eyes to see Jemelin's head, which was no where near attached to his body, being held by Agron. He dropped the head and body and bent down to pick up his sword.

"Agron? Thank the heavens you came. I-". When he looked up, his smile turned into a frown when he saw Agron's face. His eyes full black, red slightly glowing veins running across his face and body, and his teeth had been slightly sharpen.

"A-Agron, just-just put the sword down."

"Why should I?" Hearing his voice made Spartacus fear him even more. It was deep, dark and had a slight growl to it. It was nothing like Agron, his best friend, animal or not.

"Why should I not end your life right here, right now. After all you've done to me, Nasir. Why should I hold back?" He said now shaking but not of anger, but of fear.

Spartacus slowly stood up and his expression became serious but soft. "Agron, I've known you ever since I've found you and your brother. You quickly became my friend. When I found out I was betrayed and you, of all people, defended him, I was hurt and filled with anger I was blind to the truth.

I now see that I was wrong. I now know what that feeling eating inside of me was. It was guilt, pain, loneliness, most of all regret and shame. I am sorry for what I've done to you. I am sorry for what I've done to Nasir.

I promise you there is nothing that will ever make up for this, but that won't stop me from trying."

Spartacus was now in front of the blade, its tip touching his chest. Agron never left his gaze as he slowly lowered the sword and handed it to Spartacus. He nodded at him and stepped back.

"Agron, something's wrong with Nasir, his face has changed to-" Crixus stopped at the doorway with Nasir leaning on him. He looked between Agron and Nasir noticing the similarities between them.

"Agron, you can change back now." Spartacus said.

Agron stared at Nasir never leaving eye contact as he slowly changed back.

At the same time, Nasir did too.

"How did you do that?" Spartacus asked.

"I don't know." He said. Nasir looked like he wanted to say something but instead fainted with Crixus holding him up. Agron quickly rushed over and picked him up carrying him towards their chambers.

"Crixus gather some food and water and meet us in their chambers." Spartacus said following Agron.

Crixus nodded and fled to get the items.

"Need I remind you this was your doing." Agron grunted while setting Nasir down on the bed.

Spartacus sighed and said, "I know, and I will do everything I can to make it right." He placed a hand on Agron's shoulder. "To make everything right".

**Sorry it's been a while, I almost gave up on this story but a few people encouraged me to keep writing. Also I was busy with my own story that is still in progress so check my account on Wattpad (same name as this one) for a possible story that will be my very first "non" fan fiction. I won't be updating regularly but I'll try to get a chapter in no later than two weeks. :3 It's good to be back.**


	7. Waking Up to Disaster

Nasir awoke to darkness around him.

His head ached, his eyes were blurry, his throat felt dry.

He was laying on something cold and hard. He tried to call out but his throat wouldn't let him.

He slowly stood up and walked blindly into the darkness.

He soon found the entrance and walked out. The torches were out so the hallway was pitch black.

"Where is everyone?" Nasir thought to himself.

He slowly walked through the dark until he felt a cold breeze hit his face. He followed that breeze to find an opening leading to the outside.

It was night out and no one was to be found. All the equipment, food, clothes...they were all gone.

Nasir walked farther trying to process what is going on.

He took a couple of steps until he tripped over an object.

Nasir raised to his elbows and looked behind him. His eyes adjusted to the dark revealing a body, no a Roman body, dead on the ground.

Nasir jumped up and looked around him. Romans and some of his people were scattered on the ground dead.

All Nasir remembered before he fell unconscious was Agron pointing the tip of the sword at Spartacus head. Then him and Agron both shifted into...something and Nasir can feel all of Agron's emotions. It was like they were his emotions.

Then after he and Agron shifted back...nothing. Nasir remembered nothing.

Now he was confused. What had he missed when he was "away"?

"Ag-ron" he tried to call out. His voice still hurt. He walked towards the gate seeing it was broken in. The Romans must have forced their way in.

"Agron!" he called again this time sounding louder. That feeling in his stomache told him something wasn't right.

He was outside the wall but only more dead bodies were shown. The light of the moon shined on them revealing horrific sights.

Some laid dead with spears in their heads, throats, or chest. Some had limbs missing and scattered on the ground.

"AGRON!" Nasir shouted with panic (having gotten his voice back). He ran towards the dead men searching to see if he can find the familiar face. Nasir feared that he might be too late.

Nasir searched and searched but to his relief, he couldn't find Agron.

"Where are you?" Nasir said aloud. Then all of a sudden waves of emotion hit Nasir all at once. Anger, fear, sadness, and pain.

It hurt so much, Nasir felt like dropping to his knees and crying. He was confused of what he was feeling right now and why.

It continued for what felt like forever. Just waves of anger and fear pulsing in his head.

"Where is he!?" someone shouted.

Nasir looked up. "Agron?"

"Tell me!"

"Agron! I'm here!" he shouted. He ran towards the forest following the voice.

"Where is he!"

Nasir ran faster trying to find the voice. He could barely see in front of him, but his quick reactions and heightened senses helped him dodge the low branches of the trees.

"How could you!? How could you leave him for death!?"

Nasir stopped. "What?"

"You're going to regret the day you showed your face to me." Agron growled.

Nasir was confused. Who was he talking to and where was he?

Nasir heard what sounded like someone hitting Agron. He was hurt and Nasir had no idea where he was. He couldn't do anything.

He couldn't save him.

Flashes of images came into view which had Nasir backing up in surprise.

It showed Agron held down by two men. A Roman was stood in front of him holding a knife.

Agron had said something but Nasir couldn't hear. It must have pissed the Roman off since he took the knife and cut Agron's cheek.

Then the Roman held the knife to his throat saying some words that could be threats and motioned towards the men to take him away.

Agron stuggled and yelled but he couldn't get free.

Reality came back and Nasir knew he had to find Agron.

"Nasir?" someone whispered behind him.

Nasir whipped his head around only to be met with Spartacus.

"Nasir, y-your alive." Spartacus said smiling. Nasir didn't want to say it out loud (he can't actually finding that he is still not familiar with their tongue) but Spartacus looked like shit. Cuts and bruises were everywhere and his skin was very pale.

"I'm so glad they had not taken you." he said and embraced Nasir in a hug.

Nasir was confused by this attention.

"I thought you were angry with me?" Nasir asked.

"I'm sorry Nasir but I do not understand your tongue." replied Spartacus.

"A-anger?" Nasir said while gesturing between the two men.

"Are you asking if I'm still a heartless beast who judged the wrong being in a cruel way?" Spartacus said looking down.

Nasir stayed silent.

"I apologize for the way I acted and treated you. You were not meant to be judged that way. I was not in my right mind, I should have had more control. I shouldn't have been so easily fooled." Spartacus finished looking up at Nasir.

Nasir smiled gently and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Spartacus placed his hand on Nasir's hand gripping it slightly.

"While you lay asleep, the romans attacked our home. Those bastards took and destroyed everything. They captured my men, Crixus...Agron. I had time to escape and I watched as my people were slaughtered and taken away."

Spartacus had anger in his eyes.

"Nasir, I need your help in finding them. You're all I have right now and I don't want to lose you, My Friend."

Nasir grinned when Spartacus called him his friend.

He nodded and began to walk.

Along the way Nasir tried to tell Spartacus what he saw and where they could possibly be at. It took awhile but eventually Spartacus caught on and knew where to head.

Nasir was glad to have someone by his side. When they found Agron, he would have to ask what it is he is experiencing. Maybe Agron is the same way.

Nasir hoped they would find them in time before anything else was done to them.

**Sorry this took so long to write, I had no ideas and school got in the way. Merry Christmas to everyone! I know it's not it yet but I might not post a chapter by that time and I wanted to say that to you guys.**


End file.
